


Humble Beginnings

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: Child of the Forest [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, Fluff, Origin Story, mentions of Adam Kovic, minecraft au, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: *CotF bonus chapter*How Geoff met Jack, and the beginnings of their small community.





	Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first bonus chapter of “Child of the Forest”. While you don't need to read CotF to understand, or enjoy, this stand alone chapter I'd love it if you gave it a read!
> 
> Today I've got some of the history between Jack and Geoff. This takes place ten to fifteen years before CotF.  
> Enjoy!

When Jack met Geoffrey Ramsey, it was like the Gods had lit a fire inside him. The other man was dark, with wild eyes, a smile that seemed to hold a world of secrets, and Jack was immediately smitten. He'd come to town with a sunburn across his cheeks and had held out an inked hand for Jack to shake with no hesitation.

“Geoff Ramsey.” He grinned.

“Jack Pattillo.” Jack answered, a little breathless.

“Well _Jack Pattillo_. I've got a question for you. More of a proposition really.” Geoff made himself comfortable at the table Jack had been sitting at. “I hear you're a builder. Best in town.” Jack flushed a little at that.

“I don't know if I'd say I was the _best_. But yeah.” Geoff's wide smile made Jack's heart pound behind his ribs.

“I'm looking to set myself up with a little farm. Got a spot picked out and everything.”

“I could probably get a few guys together and we could get that done for you.” Geoff shook his head.

“Sorry. Maybe I should rephrase. I'm starting a small community just east of here. Right now it's just me and a guy that tried to kill me the first time we met on my way here from the Southlands.” Jack's eyebrows rose. “It's a long story.” Geoff waved him off and continued. “Anyway. It's just the two of us, but we're both pretty shit when it comes to building. I've been asking around, seeing if anyone wanted to join us. It'll be quiet. Out of the way. Safe...” His bright eyes darkened a little at that and Jack's curiosity skyrocketed but he said nothing. “Everyone I asked pointed to you.”

“Well this is...”

“Out of the blue. Yeah. Trust me, I know. No one around here seems to want to leave the hustle and bustle of a big city. But I heard from more that a few people that you might.” Geoff's eyes searched his and in that moment Jack knew that he would _never_ be able to lie to him.

“They weren't wrong.” He sighed.

“So. You in?” Jack didn't have time to think. He didn't need to. He just grinned and held his hand out for Geoff to shake again.

“I'm in.”

 

The build Geoff wanted was simple enough, but it would take all summer, easily, if Jack didn't have help. Geoff and his companion, Adam, were better with their hands than Geoff had let on though, and before winter hit, each of them had small homes to call their own. Jack sat out in the sun often and admired the life he'd helped to build. And he admired Geoff more and more as the months went by. So much so that he was sure the other man had noticed.

“Hey! Jack! I'm going back to town.” Geoff called out to him one day not long after the first frost. “Come with me?” His smile was softer than it had been when they first met, less wild, and Jack smiled back.

“Yeah.” He picked himself up out of his chair and followed Geoff to the tree-line. They walked in pleasant silence for a while, until Geoff broke it.

“I've been keeping an eye on Adam lately.” His voice was low and serious. “Something's up with him.”

“He has been quiet.” Jack agreed. He hadn't gotten to know Adam as well as he'd gotten to know Geoff, but he was fine with that. The man had always been off-putting, to say the least.

“I'm thinking about asking him to leave.” Jack grabbed Geoff's arm to stop him.

“Now?”

“No... I would never put someone out on their own right before winter but... When spring comes... I don't think he should stay.” Jack silently agreed, and not just because he wanted to be alone with Geoff. That would be selfish. Well, maybe he did want to be just a _little_ selfish. But there was a wildness to Adam that was worrying. “I don't know. Maybe he's just in a rut or something. Maybe he'll get better.”

“I trust your judgment Geoff.” The dark haired man barked out a laugh at that.

“I've got piss poor judgment buddy.”

“You picked me out didn't you?” Geoff looked up at him, and there was something in those sharp blue eyes that Jack couldn't quiet read.

“Maybe that was a mistake too...” Jack knew that he hadn't hid the hurt on his face very well.

“You wanna go solo?” He asked. His heart hurt more than he ever could have imagined.

“No. It's how little I want that. Jack, I don't want to loose you. Ever. And that scares the shit out of me. I should have found someone that I could have around without putting so much of my heart into.”

“Geoff?” Jack didn't have time to think before Geoff had his shirt in his hands and was hauling him down for a kiss. And by the _Gods_ it was the best kiss Jack had ever had. He grabbed Geoff's shoulders and pulled him in closer, feeling rather pleased with himself when the other man moaned appreciatively.

“ _Fuck_ Jack. I should have done that months ago.”

“Yeah. Yeah you should have.” Jack pulled him back in and the second kiss was just as good as the first. And so were all the kisses that followed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *confetti toss* FLUFF.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it, even though it came out really short. I wasn't originally planning on this ship being involved in CotF, but it started to worm it's way into the main story so I'm rolling with it.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
